Vegeta
|-|Base= |-|Kid= |-|Oozaru= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Evolution= Vegeta is a character from the Dragon Ball media franchise. He previously fought Shadow the Hedgehog in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow. He also fought Mewtwo in a joke episode of Death Battle ''and later on, fought Shadow again in a bonus episode of ''One Minute Melee. He also appeared in another bonus One Minute Melee, where he fought Thor. He also fought against General Zod from DC Comics in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Vegeta vs Akuma * Vegeta VS All G2 Pokemon * Vegeta VS Augus (Abandoned) * Vegeta Vs Bass (Completed) * Beta Ray Bill vs. Vegeta (Abandoned) * Black Adam vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs Bowser (Completed) * Vegeta vs Butch * Vegeta vs Darkseid * Vegeta vs Doctor Doom (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Donald Duck * Vegeta vs Evangelion Unit-02 * Flandre Scarlet Vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs General Zod (Completed) * Vegeta vs Gilgamesh * Goku vs Vegeta (Completed) * Vegeta VS Hulk (Completed) * Vegeta Vs Kratos * Vegeta vs Laharl (Abandoned) * Vegeta VS Lex Luthor * Lobo vs. Vegeta * Luigi vs Vegeta (Completed) * Madara vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs Mario (Completed) * Vegeta vs Meta Knight (By Eficiente) * Vegeta vs Mewtwo * Namor Vs Vegeta (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Red Hulk * Ryu vs Vegeta * Vegeta VS Sailor Mars * Saitama vs. Vegeta * Sasuke vs Vegeta * Spawn VS Vegeta (Completed) * Vegeta vs Starfire * Supergirl VS Vegeta * Vegeta vs Superman (Completed) * Thor vs Vegeta * Viral vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs War Machine * Wario vs Vegeta * Wolverine VS Vegeta (Completed) * Yasha vs Vegeta * Zinax vs Vegeta As Vegito * Dark Kahn vs. Vegito *Vegito vs Ultron Sigma (By Eficiente) As Gogeta * Pyron vs. Gogeta (Completed) Battles Royale * Powerful Anti-Hero Battle Royale * Sayian Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Goku *Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta *Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Amazo * Asura * Captain Atom * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Dante * Deus * Ganondorf * Garou () * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Ikki (Amnesia) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Iron Man (Marvel) * Kamijou Touma (Toaru Majutsu No Index) * King Boo * Link * Lord Boros (One Man Punch) * Mace Windu (Star Wars) * Raven * Reverse-Flash * Ridley (Metroid) * Riku * Sans * Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Sora * The Spectre * Superboy-Prime * Vergil * Wario * X (Mega Man) * Zim (Invader Zim) * Zuko (Avatar) With Goku History Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z-Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'3"Fi *Weight: 123 lbs. *Saiyan Prince *Elite Warrior Class *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z-Fighters Ki Attacks *Gallick Gun *Bang Boom *Big Bang Attack *Final Shine *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyan *Can reach levels 1 & 2 *500% increase in power, durability and speed per form *Can be activated any time *Sustained through energy *Level 2 drains more energy than Level 1 Death Battle Info (Fanon) History * is the prince of the race and the deuteragonist of the series. He is the eldest son of King Vegata , the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla. he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. * Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role a few years later, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z-Fighters; all the while striving to become the 's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the series. Background * Height 5'3"Fi * Weight 123 lbs. * Saiyan Prince * Elite Warrior Class * Trained in Martial Arts * Current Leader of Z-Fighters * Husband to Bulma * Father to Trunks, and Bulla Feats * Killed Nappa with a single attack. * Easily beaten Krillin, Yajirobe, Semi-Perfect Cell, Golden Frieza, and Super Saiyan Cabba. * Overpowered and killed Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, Jeice, Captain Ginyu, and Android 19. * Easily overpowered and toyed with Cell in his Second Form * Achieved all Super Saiyan forms sans SSJ3. * Managed to endure at least a thousand dick punches from Meta-Coolers. * Fused with Goku to become Gogeta and Vegito. * Defeated Frost, Cabba, and Auta Magetta of Universe 6 in the Tournament of Destroyers. * Briefly managed to overpower Goku Black, a being not even Goku can defeat. * Defeated God of Destruction Toppo while also surviving his own self-destruction. Faults *Egotistical *Died from Frieza's Death Beam **Died again from Frieza's Earth Breaker (was revived by Whiz's time travel) *Killed himself in a failed attempt to kill Buu. His technique Final Explosion was basically a self-destruction technique. Although this attack doesn't kill him anymore, it still drains him of all of his energy. * Lost to Goku, Android 18, Cell, Beerus, Arale, Jiren... Gallery Scouter Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Saiyan Saga Cell Saga Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Cell Saga Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Majin Buu Saga Tumblr_m76gto92PP1r9loelo1_500.gif|I wanna be a Super Saiyan! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! vegeta insides.jpg|I'm going to blow my load all over your insides CaN4i8VWQAArbuP.png|Vegeta vs Marge Simpson: Top 10 Anime Battles! analisis-dragon-ball-fighterz-vegeta.png DI3D_4_UQAA8vdV.png Super_Saiyan_God_Vegeta_full.png|Vegeta's Super Saiyan God form in the manga Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Warrior Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Murderers Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters